1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to: an electronic device system comprising an electronic device and a connection device allowed to be connected to the electronic device; and the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
When electronic devices are manufactured, usually, plural kinds of electronic devices having mutually different functions or performances are manufactured like low-end articles, high-end articles, products for domestic markets, and products for foreign markets. Conventionally, manufacturing of electronic devices having mutually different functions or performances has been achieved by changing the hardware configurations, for example, by changing the kinds of the components to be mounted or by changing the number of components to be mounted.
On the other hand, in electronic devices including personal computers and television receivers, some of these are provided with connection interfaces used for connection with external devices. Then, when an external device is connected to such an electronic device through a connection interface, a function is added to the electronic device (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-171303). An example of such a connection interface is of SDIO (Secure Digital Input Output) standard.